Mixed wrestling Wiki
Mixed wrestling wiki This Wiki is devoted to the competitive (and semi-competitive) mixed wrestling entertainment industry. This page focuses on competitions opposing beautiful feminine women to bigger muscular males. Introduction Mixed wrestling is a non-official fight sport where a woman is opposed to a male competitor in a wrestling or grappling match. In addition to the very original aspect of having women taking on men in a fair athletic competition and in opposition to usual regular fight sports, no weight divisions or categories are usually established. This sport seems to be from the origin linked to a fetish consisting on witnessing a struggle between a male and a female, the more common variant of the latter being the woman winning the fight. This can be the reason why female victories are considerably more numerous, even if the ratio varies from a production to the other. Mixed wrestling gained in popularity over the last decade with the creation of several companies in the world, and the arrival of professional or semi-professional female wrestlers on the maket, athletic, trained and confident enough in order to take on bigger men consistently. It seems however that mixed wrestling drives less interest from fans than the female wrestling fetish activity and that female mixed wrestlers often participate to female-only bouts. General Rules Since Mixed wrestling is a non-official sport, there is no precisely defined rules and several variations exist. The most popular format is a few minutes (usually around 10 to 15 minutes) fight, with both competitors trying to "submit" the other, by chocking him, bending his arm or causing him enough pain so that he gives up. The competitor gaining the most submissions win the match. Another variation consists on pin-only fights, where the competitors try to pin the shoulders of the opponent to the ground 5 to 10 seconds. Some combination of pins and submission matches exist. In order to compensate the height and size advantage of men, both competitors are sometimes required to start on their knees. However, many companies allow the fighters to start on their feet. Despite being considerably smaller and lighter, women proved to be able to resist efficiently to the men and even to be able to take them down from this position. History The beginning of the mixed wrestling industry can be dated from the 70´s where the first productions were released. They were mainly appartment wrestling action, contained scenarios and were described as fantasy, non competitive. The idea of beautiful women being able to take on big muscular men in a real competitive wrestling competition was at the time considered as impossible and unrealistic. This was also extremly difficult to find women ready to take the challenge and men willing to accept a real fight against such opponents. The breakthrough surprisingly occured in the 90s Hungary with the developpment of the DWW wrestling company. It took benefit of having at its disposal numerous beautiful and fit hungarish girls, together with young athletic males, willing to fight competitively the girls, which was very rare for this time. The girls seemed to have some basic training in wrestling and were improving and learning as they took on the men. Being alone on the market, the videos had quickly a trendemous success, finding a public of fans amazed to see courageous pretty girls going all out against bigger young men. The intensity and the competitiveness of these fights are still considered as a reference today. Surprisingly, the women proved to be able to defeat the men, prevailing in a large majority of the matches, sometimes widely dominating. Despite having weight advantages ranging from 10kg to 40kg, and some of them having some training in Judo, the men suffered humiliating defeats at the hands of the hungrian girls. It seems that they didn´t improve as quickly as the girls and seemed to be no match for them at the end of the DWW era. This made some of the fights appear as one-sided female victories. Some of the girls became literally stars in the small mixed wrestling community. The most famous amongst them was Luzia, mainly because of her outstanding beauty and the great wrestling talents she showed in mixed matches (She lost only one match on several dozens). Some others like Jana N., Edita, Clara also reached some high levels of popularity. Except Edita, all of them are now retired. Even if the production stopped a few years ago (with some element going on in fightinggirls), this work acted literally as a trigger for the industry. it not only showed that it was possible to organize such matches, considered before as unrealistic, but also that women could actually win such contests. At the end of the 90´s and at the beginning of the 2000´s the Florida based company Grapplinggirls took the niche over and started to produce some very high standard videos. The action originally involved mostly very fit and very beautiful women, college athletes, yoga instructors, semi-professional sportswomen or fitness models. Male fighters were athletes on their own, which made the action outstanding. This is the first company producing exclusively mixed action. The quality of the action relied on the grappling techniques which were obviously taught to the women. The average size and weight difference between the male and the female rose considerably in comparison to the previous hungarian videos. Small fitness models were dominating very big male wrestlers or bodybuilders (with 30 to 40 kg weight advantages) with grappling techniques in very spectacular mixed bouts. Despite the high quality of the athletes engaged in the matches, the roster of female and male wrestlers was never very stable and female wrestlers were retiring after a few videos. In the early period of grapplinggirls, the most noticeable female fighters were named Kelli, caroline, Lora Tanya or Jane.It has to be mentionned that professional wrestlers like J.C. and Julie squeeze started wrestling for Grapplinggirls. In the recent years, the company switched to mixed matched between very big women (sometimes named BBW) and very small and skinny men, supposedly for audience reasons. They continued however to produce a few more traditional mixed bouts with beautiful small women defeating big muscular men. The sensational Lizveyron, fitness model and lingerie football player, fought several years for grapplinggirls and managed to defeat 34 men in a row without losing one single fall, totally outclassing her opponents. Cassie, a crossfit and fitness enthusiast, is still in the roster of female fighters of the website and scored a still running record of 13 victories without losing a single fall. In parallel to grapplinggirls, several still existing american companies developped on this niche, such as Femwin, Shewrestles, MWU, Doommaidens. All of them were also producing female-only bouts. They revealed female wrestlers who became stars in the field, and who specialized in fighting against men: Veve Lane, Lia Labowe, julie Squeeze, Jolene, Liz Lightspeed, Tommi. These women are well trained, experienced seasoned fighters. In contrast to the early DWW girls or the grapplinggirls, they stayed in the field for longer than a decade. Their male opponents are no match and they seem to dominate them effortlessly, bringing another dimension to their videos, often mocking and taunting their helpless male victims. One of the world's leading producers of wrestling fetish content is Fight Pulse, situated in Europe, who is focused on producing real, competitive mixed wrestling videos. In addition to a big local, Czech roster of female wrestlers, they often feature wrestlers from around the world, like VeVe Lane, Viktoria, Axa Jay, Lia Labowe, Sheena, Tia and others. Links Fight Pulse Grappling Girls Femwin The Female Wrestling Channel Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse